Woojinie ga joahaeyo!
by Re-Panda68
Summary: Hyungseob menangis. Apakah kira-kira penyebabnya? Dan bagaimana agar dia berhenti menangis? Check it out!/ JinSeob/ PD101s2/ Review lah yaa


**Woojinie ga joaheyo!**

A story by **Re-Panda68**

Rate T

 **Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob**

JinSeob

 **Wanna One, YueHua Ent., Brand New Music**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline is my copyright.

 **Warning:** **Please be a grown up good reader, because everyone know what manner is.**

"Huweee!"

Matahari baru saja naik sepenggalah namun suara tangisan anak kecil sudah saja terdengar dari ruang kelas sebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak. Suara yang lumayan memekakkan telinga itu sudah terdengar kurang lebih sekitar seperempat jam yang lalu. Tidak ada yang tau persis apa penyebab mengalirnya air mata dari seorang bocah kecil nan imut bernama Ahn Hyungseob itu, tapi yang pasti belum ada satu orang pun temannya yang berhasil membujuk anak itu agar mau menghentikan tangisannya.

"Hyungseob-ah, kenapa Hyungseob nangis?" tanya Euiwoong, teman Hyungseob yang duduk di depan meja Hyungseob. Yang ditanya masih saja terus menangis tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Euiwoong.

"Seobie, apa Seobie sedang sakit?" yang ini pertanyaan Daehwi. "Kalau sakit nanti bilang saja sama Bu Guru. Kalau Seobie nangis terus nanti tambah sakit, loo."

"Jawab dong, Seobie, hiks, kalau Seobie nangis terus, Jihoon juga sedih, hiks," Jihoon, temannya yang sangat menyayangi Hyungseob, sudah mulai ikut terisak.

Guru mereka yang sedari tadi masih diam di dekat para bocah itu pun lalu ikut angkat bicara, "Hyungseob kenapa sayang? Ayo sudah ya, berhenti nangisnya. Kalau Hyungseob berhenti nangis, nanti Bu Guru kasih sesuatu yang Hyungseob suka."

Ketiga teman yang mengerumuni Hyungseob memandanginya dengan seksama, menunggu Hyungseob yang masih saja terisak dengan air mata yang mengalir deras untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Hyungseob mau permen? Atau cokelat, eum, balon?" tanya gurunya lagi setelah beberapa saat Hyungseob masih saja terdiam.

"Iya Seobie, Seobie suka boneka kelinci punya Jihoon kan? Nanti Jihoon pinjami, tapi Seobie berhenti nangis ya?"

Tangisan Hyungseob kini sudah tidak sekeras tadi meski masih saja terisak pelan. "Hyungseob ga mau," ucapnya sambil pelan menggelengkan kepala.

"Terus Hyungseob maunya apa? Nanti pasti dikasih."

" _Geurae. Hyungseobie, mwoga joahaeyo?*_ " Bu Gurunya kembali ikut bertanya.

" _Woojinie ga, hiks... Woojinie ga joahaeyo_ **!" rajuk Hyungseob dengan muka memelas, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa gemas.

Mari kita kembali ke waktu sekitar 20 menit yang lalu, ke waktu sebelum tangisan menggelegar Hyungseob terdengar.

"Woojin-ah, hari ini Hyunmin tidak masuk. Kau duduk denganku saja, ya?" ujar Jaehan pada Woojin yang baru saja datang dan meletakkan tasnya. Woojin memandang tempat duduk disampingnya yang masih kosong. Tempat duduk teman sebangkunya yang sangat suka mengekori Woojin kemana pun dia melangkah pada saat di sekolah.

" _Keundae_ , Hyungseob masih belum datang, Jaehan-ah. Nanti dia ngambek kalau aku tidak duduk dengannya," Woojin merasa ragu.

"Aniya... Hyungseob pasti tidak akan marah. Hanya sehari ini saja kok," Jaehan masih membujuk Woojin.

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Jaehan tidak membiarkan saja Woojin duduk di bangku biasanya, maka perlu diketahui bahwa sebenarnya hampir semua anak di kelas itu berebut untuk duduk dengan Woojin. Bocah dengan kulit agak tan itu begitu baik pada semua orang sehingga banyak anak yang menyukai berteman dengannya. Namun begitu, pada hari pertama masuk kelas, seorang bocah bernama lengkap Ahn Hyungseob sudah mengklaim Woojin sebagai teman sebangkunya tanpa bisa diganggu gugat lagi sehingga sulit bagi siapa pun untuk meminta Woojin duduk dengan mereka meski anak lainnya kadang bertukaran tempat duduk.

" Arrasseo. Hari ini saja, ya?"

Dan Jaehan pun mengangguk semangat lalu segera membawakan tas milik Woojin untuk pindah ke tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Woojinie ga, hiks... Woojinie ga joahaeyo_!" rajuk Hyungseob. "Hyungseob maunya Woojinie."

"WOOJIN-AH!"

Suara melengking Daehwi sontak membuat semua anak di kelas menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk juga Woojin tentu saja.

"Woojin-ah, ayo kesini," Daehwi memberi gestur yang meminta Woojin untuk mendekat. Meski pun bingung, Woojin akhirnya beranjak juga mendekati Daehwi yang masih berada di samping Hyungseob.

" _Waeyo_ , Daehwi-ya?"

"Kata Hyungseob, ' _Woojinie ga joaheyo'_ , begitu," Daehwi menirukan perkataan Hyungseob beberapa saat yang lalu. Hal itu membuat mata Woojin serta merta membola.

"Woojinie, hiks, kenapa Woojinie duduk di bangkunya Hyunmin, hiks. Hyungseob maunya Woojinie duduk di samping Hyungseob aja, hiks," Hyungseob akhinya angkat suara meski masih dengan sisa-sisa isakan kecilnya.

Woojin akhirnya mengerti. Memang inilah yang dikhawatirkannya tadi sebelum pindah ke bangku Hyunmin. "Hyungseob, Woojin cuma duduk di sana hari ini aja kok, kasian Jaehan duduk sendirian. Besok Woojin duduk sama Hyungseob lagi."

Hyungseob terdiam sejenak. Dia tampak memikirkan kata-kata Woojin. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu 'ngga papa deh Woojinie duduk sama Jaehan."

"Beneran?"

"Iya, Woojinie."

"Oke. Hyungseob, gomawo."

Woojin tersenyum lalu kembali ke tempat duduk Hyunmin yang ditempatinya hari ini.

"Loh, Seobie, mau kemana?" Jihoon yang bingung bertanya kepada Hyungseob yang nampak membereskan tas dan mulai menggeret kursinya.

"Eoh, Hyungseob mau duduk sama Woojinie, Jihoon-ah." Senyum lima jari nampak tersungging di wajah polosnya. "Hyungseob mau nemenin Woojinie duduk sama Jaehan."

Dengan sedikit kepayahan akhirnya Hyungseob sampai di samping Woojin. Setelah merasa kursinya sudah nyaman dia lalu duduk manis di atasnya.

"Hyungseob ngapain disini?" tanya Jaehan dengan dahi agak berkerut.

"Hyungseob mau duduk sama Woojinie, tapi kata Woojinie dia mau duduk sama Jaehan. Ya udah, Hyungseob ikut aja duduk di sini sama Woojinie. Hyungseob 'ngga mau nanti Woojinie ada yang ngambil."

"Woojinie ga neomu joahaeyo!"

Dan semua orang pun hanya bisa pasrah pada kelakuan Hyungseob.

 **Kkeutt!**

(*) Hyungseobie sukanya apa?

(**) Woojinie, Hyungseob sukanya Woojinie.

Long time no see ~

It's been more than a year since I post my last fanfict. Well, yeah, aku bukan author pro kayak yang lainnya yang menulis berdasarkan demand sih ^^ aku lebih ke author yang moody pake banget. :p Oya, I send my best regard and gratitude toward everyone who has read my prior fanficts, siapa pun itu dan yang baca ff mana pun. Makasih banget, especially yang udah review ff aku. Review kalian sumpah bikin seneng.

Dan, here it is. Re is coming back again with Produce 101 season 2 trainees as casts. Salah satu pair kesayangan aku di PD101s2 yaitu JinSeob sebagai main cast-nya. Semoga aja ga kaku-kaku amat akibat kelamaan ga nulis.

Last but not least, thank you for reading, keep do reviewing and let me know what do you guys thinking. Bye ~

*Bowing with Jinseob


End file.
